


As we are

by Sterjens



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i can't English properly I'm sorry, spare me please i just wanted to write dumb drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterjens/pseuds/Sterjens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun hopes everything will get better with time, he will present as a beta and all his problems will be solved.<br/>But -you know, sometimes life seems to laugh at your face.<br/>Well, this is one of those times.<br/>Bunch of drabbles settle in Omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is actually just an excuse to write something settle in an omegaverse, it seems i'm quite fond of this kind of AU for some extrange reason.

The first time he smells an Omega in his school, he finds the extremely sweetness of their scent quite odd. Shun isn’t sure on how to describe it, it’s not that he finds it disgusting or some of the sort but- just…. Odd. In the sense he has to twist his nose and make a funny face –at least is what Ruri says.

Shun can’t help it though, he is on age- about to present and his smelling sense is getting a little stronger.

Both his parents are betas and he is rather used to their scent, much softer and familiar, like the smell of the grass after the first spring rain. Very different from what he is smelling on his classmate.

“Well” Yuto says, after Shun has gone to him to complain a little, because Yuto is always ready to hear him complain and sometimes roll his eyes as he listens. _Jerk_ “I guess you are just not use to it.” And then shrugs like it isn’t a big deal.

Well, maybe to Yuto – his best friend Yuto who also happens to have an omega mom isn’t but it’s just not the same, thank you very much.

“I still don’t like it” And of course he is not whining.

“Ouch” Says Yuto, frowning a little” That means you don’t like omegas?”

Shun hums and then adds with a little groan.

“Maybe...”

And maybe it’s not that he doesn’t like omegas, but for now he can’t think of any other way to describe it.

Yuto just looks aside, glancing to nowhere in particular.

“Ahh”

And it’s over. They don’t talk about it for the next weeks, Yuto still giving him funny looks now and then, but nothing else. Nothing remarkable.

Shun still finds the sweetness that now seems to fill the classroom bothersome but it’s ok. Soon he will present as a beta-just like his parents- and all this will be over, because betas have a less developed sense of smell. And of course everything is going to go back to normal, no more odd smells, no more unsettling feelings and no more problems.

Because is that how this works… _right?_

But it turns out that no.

In fact it isn’t.

Because none of it stops.

And when he presents- he is an alpha.

_Well fuck._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun starts to notice how things change once you present.  
> And just when he thought nothing could go more wrong.

Being and alpha sucks. Sucks and hard. Or at least that was Shun thought. Especially after he started to notice that how people seem to change their attitude towards him.

Older alphas would glare at him, like he was some kind of competition –well, technically _yes._ But actually _no._ Shun wasn’t interested in finding a mate or such things. _He was fifteen for crying out loud._

And then, some omegas would just give him funny looks, which – _funny thing._ Usually made him more uncomfortable than the formers.  He didn’t want to think of it.

“Uh, what happened now?” Yuto asked as he seated next to him in the couch.

And well, you see- the thing was, whenever Shun had a problem, o anything bugged him for that matter. He will always go to Yuto. Either to not-complain –never- or just hang out and let whatever was getting to him just slip away from his mind.

“What do you mean?” He tried to downplay it, because speaking of it made him feel a little silly.

Yuto rolled his eyes and the give him _that_ look. The one that practically said _don’t give me that crap._

Because, well- the problem with spending time with Yuto was that he knew Shun too well. Hiding something from him was practically impossible.

And that worked the other way around too, by the way. They were best friends after all, and Shun wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Shun.”

Yuto said, and it really shouldn’t affect him. But Yuto had this- _thing_ in his voice that made for Shun almost impossible to negate something to him.

_It was so unfair-_

“Well…”He started, trying to think how to put the situation without making it sound ridiculous. It was something other alphas had to deal with on daily basis? Why on earth did that affect him so much?

He wanted to thing that it was nothing, it will get better with time. Everything did, right? But something deep inside him keep on telling him that probably not.

Or probably was him just overreacting.

_Damn it._

“Well” Yuto was leaning a little bit to look him right in the eyes.

“I just-“

“Hey, big brother” But Shun found their chatter interrupted by the animated voice of Yuuya, who seemed to occupied with something in his hands “I just got this cool keychan- ¡Kurosaki!”

And Yuuya was looking at him, with a little blush on his face. Probably not expecting to see him there.

“Hey”

Shun was not particularly friends with any of Yuto’s brothers –especially not Yuri- but Yuuya had always had this particular charm that made it almost impossible to him to at least not try to be civil with the boy.

 Also Yuto would probably never speak to him if he actually mistreated his little baby brother – _Yuto he is like… three years younger than us. He is hardly a baby._

_-Shut up, Shun._

“H-hey” replied Yuya, trying to hide whatever was on his hands moments ago.

Yuto let out a little chuckle.

“What do you want, Yuya?” Yuto had a soft spot for the boy, it was no secret. Much like him with Ruri if Shun was honest.

 Yuuya seemed a little startled at that, and after clearing his throat, he just move his head a little and retreat to the door.

“Nothing, nothing” And a little smile, not like the ones he Yuuya usually gave “Talk to you later!”

And he was gone.

“Hey, everything ok?” Shun asked, because Yuuya didn’t do awkward. He was one of the most easygoing persons Shun knew.

Yuto just shrugged.

“I think he just got a little nervous, you know. Big alpha and all” he was giving him a playful smile. “He usually just hangs around mom’s omegas friend aside from his classmates, no biggie” and Shun knew Yuto was trying to downplay Yuuya’s reaction because- _it was kind of a big thing._

Certainly, Yuto’s father was an alpha- but the thing was… he was no longer in the picture. Not when Shun first meet them and not now. And even when Yuto talked about him regularly with fondness Shun never got himself to ask Yuto about the guy.

And thanks to the stories Yuto told him, he _knew_ Yuuya- of all the brothers- was the one most attached to their dad. He thought for a moment that his scent –even as little how much Yuuya could smell him- might have somehow triggered something on him.

He clenched his fists.

“Hey, hey” Yuto took him from the shoulders “Everything is fine”

Yuto’s voice was comforting, but the sting of the previous realization still lingered in Shun’s mind.

He looked away as his throat squeezed, and tried hard to swallow the feeling down.

“Yeah, I know” He said, his own voice too low “Everything is okay”

And he wanted to believe.

This mess was going to be okay in some more months.

But again, it wasn’t.

Because three months from that moment Yuto presented.

As an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i still suck but at least this is going- somewhere i hope.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, i really need a beta. ugh

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ... this is silly.  
> Also, sorry for my horrible English- it seems i can't write neither in this or my first language ayy.


End file.
